Trapped
by MsLonelyGirl
Summary: Six months after her husband's death, Jet was roused out of mourning with a new mission: to go undercover and investigate a drug syndicate, leading her to the Song family. Posing as bodyguard to Song Woo Bin, Jet is determined to fulfill her mission. But can Jet guard her heart from the charms of F4's Don Juan? Or will she fall and fail her mission?
1. Chapter 1-Haunted

**CHAPTER I**

**HAUNTED**

The sound of gunfire filled the air as gunshot after gunshot was exchanged. On both sides, the drug agents and the INTERPOL Operatives, were the wounded; a few thugs lay quite dead.

A bullet whizzed past Jet's ear, missing it by a few inches as she ran for cover. She locked eyes with her husband, Kent, and he nodded in understanding.

_Bang!_ Kent fired at their pursuer, and he fell in a heap.

_Bang!_ Jet fired, but missed. She fired again, and this time, the target was hit. She fired two more shots, avoiding as much as possible the bullets being sent back her direction.

Their chief had warned the team that this could be their biggest and most dangerous mission to date. The subject of the bust is a player in the international drug cartel, with connections all across Asia. Once they take this mission down, the chief had said, they could already rest easy. And so, after months of infiltration, they finally set up the "big raid".

And now, here they are, facing the pawns, while most of the team were probably trying to get the drug lord's ass hauled to jail.

"Look out!" Jet warned a teammate, firing at the same time at the pursuer. The teammate ducked, firing back twice and giving Jet a thumbs-up. _Now's not the time to be relieved_, Jet thought, running for cover as the remaining men, now desperate to escape, fired aimlessly. She reloaded, rolled to the left behind some stacked crates, and fired back.

"Give up already!" Jet grumbled, as she and the rest of the team closed in on the remaining men.

The men, seeing no point in anymore resisting, dropped their guns and went on their knees in surrender. The operatives rounded them up and handcuffed them, leading them out to the waiting convos.

"Ground cleared," announced the team leader, Steve. "Phase 2. Move!" Immediately, the remaining members went to reinforce the agents closing in on the boss. As they went, Kent came up to Jet.

"Are you okay?" Kent asks, and Jet nodded.

"Yup, I'm good," she affirmed. "You?"

"You know me," he replied jokingly, and Jet had to smile at her husband's nerve; after all, he really _was_ the best operative of their team.

"Don't be too sure," she shot back, and he grinned.

The team rushed into the main house, surrounding it in case there are some guards nearby. The team leader signaled for them to disperse. Without thinking, Kent followed Jet.

"Were we not on the same team I'd say you were stalking me," Jet grumbled as Kent shuffled behind her.

"Ha-ha," he answered. "I gotta watch your back. You're my wife, remember?"

"Uh-huh," she said. "And I should be relieved because-?"

Kent was about to answer back when they heard some gunshots coming from upstairs. Jet cursed under her breath. Of course there would be personal guards; just how many there are is what they should be worried about.

"Go! Go! Go!" ordered the team leader, and they stormed upstairs. Jet glanced sideways at Kent; his face was grim.

The door forced open, and a hail of bullets greeted them. Most of them barely made it in time, but a few unfortunate ones fell to these shots. And it dawned upon Jet: the reason why the first team took too long was they were overpowered.

And she had seen that truth.

A bullet whizzed past Jet's ear. _So this was the danger chief was talking about_, she thought grimly as she fired back, taking down two. _He didn't say it would be this bad_.

She ran into the room, ducking and rolling to dodge her attackers. Her teammates have taken refuge in some of the rooms, still firing back at the seemingly never dwindling horde of men. Several others have managed to get through to the main chamber.

Then finally...

"Mr. Shin! You are under arrest for smuggling and drug trafficking! We suggest you go with us peacefully!" Jet heard someone shout. She recognized the voice as Kent's. Her heart pounded.

"No way! Not before I kill you first," cried back another voice.

A volley of shots followed. Someone shouted. Most of the remaining team stormed inside the room. Jet felt her blood run cold.

Fearing the worst, she entered the room. And, inside, she became aware of two things.

First, there were two bodies, lying dead on the floor.

And second, one of them was her husband.

Jet awoke, sweating profusely. It's been six months and yet, everything still seemed fresh to her, like it just happened the day before. Kent, dead on the floor, lying in a pool of blood...

She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. Life must go on for her, and if she had to live life without Kent, she would, for her own sake. And for his. Jet knew that's what he would've wanted for her.

But how could she?

Jet rose from bed and stretched. Stifling a yawn, she looked at the bedside clock. Eight-thirty. She slowly approached the windows and slid the curtains open. The sunlight poured in and she shielded her eyes, looking at the street below from her condo unit. Sighing, she turned away and went out of the bedroom.

Today is like any other day, Jet mused. Same old, same old. She felt like a wound-up toy, moving on its own brainlessly, the days just whizzing past her. Everyday a routine. And why not? Nothing to live for, right? To Jet, after Kent, she was merely existing.

She checked her cellphone for new messages while making coffee. A text message from Mom, asking if she's fine. A couple of friends wondering if she had any plans for the day. Her network provider's new promos.

And a missed call from Col. Amparo.

Jet wondered why he would call. After all, she'd filed for indefinite leave, and he, as their chief, granted her that. Needed the time and therapy, he had said. Come back when she's ready.

And now this.

The coffee maker beeped, and Jet put the phone back on the table. She was halfway pouring some into her mug when her phone suddenly rang. It was the chief. Col. Amparo.

Having no choice now, jet picked up her phone. "Hello."

"Jet," the chief's crisp, clipped voice on the other line said. "How have you been lately?"

"Fine, like always." Jet sat down. "But I don't think that's why you called me. Am I right?"

"You're right," he admitted. "Jet, I think you've been away for too long already. I have a mission for you, so you have to get back."

"But you said...wait, I can't go back yet. Not now, anyway. I still need more time to..."

Amparo cut her off. "Look here, Sgt. Dema-ala. Six months is already a long time to mope. I say you should get a move on."

"Sir, I..."

"See you at the office at ten. I'll brief you there." And the line went off.

Jet sighed. _He just never takes "no" for an answer_, she thought.

A new mission. Just the thing to keep her distracted, he might be thinking. Jet had to smile. Maybe this is just one of the chief's little quirks to make her feel better. _Oh well, it's been a while since..._

She pushed away the thought, and concentrated on today's briefing. Hopefully, it can't be that bad.

"Jet! You're back!" Raine exclaimed, running towards Jet for a hug.

"Hey..." Jet greeted back weakly, enduring the hug. The other members of the team approached to welcome her.

"So, you ready or what?" Cain asks, stroking his chin out of habit.

"More like no choice," Jet answered with a shrug. Cain grinned at her.

Col. Amparo's office door suddenly opened. "Hate to break your little welcome party guys, but Jet here's wanted by the chief now," Ms. Cruz, the secretary, announced.

Jet followed her into the office. Everything looked exactly the same: the piles of folders, the empty paper cups stacked on the table, the mismatched chairs.

"Ah, Sgt. Dema-ala! You're here at last," Amparo stood and greeted her. "I see you're doing well."

Jet had to smile. How typical of him. "Not really as well as I'd like to be," she answered.

The chief let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, Jet. This mission may be what you need to get going."

"First things first, chief. Why me?"

"Why not? You need this mission, and this mission needs you." He walked up to the stack of files and pulled one out. "For this one, you need to go to Seoul."

Jet was puzzled. "Seoul? But I thought..."

"The INTERPOL brought this case to us, and since you fit the requirements—not to mention one of our best operatives—I picked you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, chief. As you say."

"Well, anyway," Amparo continued, "You must have heard of the syndicate who's smuggling drugs into the country. According to intelligence, the source is located in South Korea and in fact, a Mafia family was mentioned as involved. The Song family, known for its underworld empire, though this still needs to be proven."

Jet nodded in understanding.

"Your job now is to investigate if the Song family is indeed the one involved, or, if not, get to the root of it and find out the real mastermind." The chief paused and looked at her. "To do this, you need to be part of that empire."

"How? You said yourself they were known in the underworld. I'm a cop. And I'm here. How am I supposed to do that?" Jet wondered.

Amparo smiled. "Fortunately for us, the family heir's life is under threat, thanks to the big bosses he took on. Your task now, Sgt. Dema-ala, is to pose as that heir's bodyguard." He tossed the folder at her. "There's everything you need to know about the guy. And don't worry about your papers and credentials; your application as a bodyguard has been approved days ago. All you need to do is know the guy, and prepare for your flight, which would be tomorrow at 8 a.m."

"As in tomorrow?" Jet exclaimed, shocked.

"Indeed," the chief confirmed. "We are counting on you on this one, Jet. And believe me, you need this. Get your documents from Ms. Cruz. You are dismissed. Good day."

Jet saluted, and exited from the office. After taking the documents, she went straight home. She'll have a lot of packing to do. But then again, she mused, at least she'll be busy.

And, she hoped, busy enough to forget the pain and move on with her life.

##############

Like it? Let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Direction

**CHAPTER 2**

**DIRECTION**

It's only 11 and yet Song Woo Bin is already feeling bored in the club. He's grown tired of the bright, glaring, pulsating lights and sick of the hordes of girls trying to flirt with him just because he's **_THE_** Song Woo Bin of the famous F4.

And, speaking of which, where were they now, anyway?

Jun Pyo's already happily married to Jan Di, and doting on their son of 9 months, Jun Hae. Yi Jeong has already gone straight and had already forsaken his partying and womanizing since his engagement to Ga Eul. As for Ji Hoo, he's too busy doing his hospital rounds ever since becoming the head of surgery, and any time he has left he spends running his grandfather's foundation.

Which is why he, Woo Bin, is all alone now.

With a heavy sigh, he rose from his seat at the VIP lounge of the club, brushing off the remaining (and quite disappointed) bevy of beauties vying for a fraction of his attention, and trudged his way across the ocean of revelers towards the door and out.

And, as luck would have it, something happened to break the night's monotony.

As usual, Woo Bin had gone out by himself, despite the fact that he had known his life was under threat. He was walking towards his car when he noticed a motorcycle parked nearby which, in his opinion, is kind of weird, considering it is a very much reserved parking space and anything with two wheels is not allowed. However, he just shrugged it off and proceeded towards his car.

Then things escalated quickly.

As Woo Bin was opening the door, the said motorcycle sped towards him. He noticed the guy at the back pull out a pistol about to fire at him, and as the shots rang Woo Bin managed to duck and take cover. It was a good thing he had brought his well-concealed handgun, which he fired back at the fleeing vehicle. Then the cycle turned around back to him, and he knew they really won't stop until they were sure he was dead (and possibly full of holes).

And so with a well-timed aim, Woo Bin fired at the driver. The bullet pierced the man's neck, making the vehicle lose control and fall, skidding and hitting a parked Camaro three spaces ahead. The second guy's gun flew out of his hand as the impact of the collision left him pinned down by the leg, along with his now-dead companion, who was bleeding copiously.

Woo Bin can't help feeling pissed at it all. If anyone had wanted to finish him off, they should have at least hired a better assassin than this pair of jokers. Then his night wouldn't have been wasted for nothing. If Yi Jeong were here he would have laughed his head off.

Casually, Woo Bin strode towards the fallen vehicle. As the Camaro's car alarm died down, the remaining trapped assailant—the gunman—struggled to get out from under the vehicle, slipping at every try due to the forming pool of blood which his companion had shed. Woo Bin had to suppress a smile. He felt like a cat about to close in on a mouse.

Forcefully, he pulled the man by the jacket collar and said menacingly, "You certainly have the guts to do this, haven't you? Do you even know who I am?"

Now quaking with fear, the man stuttered, "P-p-please...Song-nim...have...have m-mercy...I...I..."

Woo Bin's fist cut him off. He was already pissed with tonight's events, and here's something he could finally take it out on. "Listen here, you. Who told you to do this?" Another punch. The man's upper lip started to bleed. "Who told you to shoot me?"

"M-m-mister Song...sir...p-p-please don't kill me!" the man sobbed, which irked Woo Bin even more.

"Then give me a reason not to. Tell me who sent you. Then maybe," he said, rather threateningly, "Maybe I just _might_ spare your life."

"I...I don't know...I honestly don't..."

More punches to the face. "You don't know? Really? And you expect me to believe that?" Woo Bin snarled, raising his fist for the final blow.

"No...no! P-p-please...so...someone just...just approached u-us...g-gave us cash...s-s-said all we have to...to do...i-is...shoot you!" the man stammered, now in tears. "P-please...Mr. Song..."

Woo Bin sighed in exasperation. With more force than he intended, he punched the man unconscious. Wiping his bloodied hand, he walked back to his car, phoning their family's police contacts asking them to clear the scene.

He finally got into his car and drove off. The night turned out to be better than he thought it could be, after all.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm

Song Woo Hyun had to massage his forehead after the phone call he had received. His son was nearly shot yet again. In fact, as of his last count, it was already the 8th attempt this week. It seems that being targeted on is fast becoming a part of Woo Bin's schedule, and this worried the head of the Song family. If Woo Bin were to succeed him soon, he needed to be alive. Trouble is, a lot of rivals wanted him out of the picture because of the way he handled them. Which, of course, is quite ironic; as far as Woo Hyun knows, his son is a reasonable man, who doesn't want trouble and tries as much as possible to avoid any conflict.

Woo Hyun strode towards the window, and looked outside. He knew he had to do something to ensure the safety of his son and heir. He knows Woo Bin wouldn't let a troop of guards slow him down, reasoning he knew how to take care of himself, that it would be too troublesome. Well, Woo Hyun thought, he won't insist on a troop, if one could suffice to do the job. Someone with the skills and the strength to go with his son's every move.

Song Woo Hyun went back to his desk and phoned someone.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm

As soon as Woo Bin got downstairs, one of his father's men met him. The man bowed, and Woo Bin acknowledged him with a nod.

"Well, what is it? Tell me now. I have a lot of appointments today and I don't want the delay," Woo Bin said rather curtly.

"Pardon me, sir," the man began, "but your father wants to see you in his office right now."

"Now?" Woo Bin exclaimed incredulously. His father must have already gotten word of his near-assassination the previous night. He sighed. Nothing can be ever kept a secret from the great Song Woo Hyun.

"I'll be there in an hour," he assured.

"In thirty minutes, sir, if that were possible." The man's tone was insistent that Woo Bin had to relent.

"Oh, fine. Thirty minutes. You can go now."

The man bowed and walked away, no doubt to report everything to his master. Woo Bin shook his head in disbelief. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do. He realized that maybe the last one had already bothered the old man. That may be the reason why he wants a meeting. Not that Woo Bin could blame him. After all, as great and tough as his father was, Song Woo Hyun's weakness is his son and heir, Song Woo Bin. And anyone knew to what lengths he could go to protect his son.

Woo Bin strode toward his car, refusing a chauffeur as always. As he started the vehicle, he thought of the threats on his life. If it went on like this, he couldn't anymore enjoy his carefree life. It might even endanger those closest to him.

Of course, the rest of the F4 were also aware of this, but didn't care. They can handle it, they said. He should only worry about himself, and they'll take care of the rest. Still, he can't help but worry, especially now that everything had escalated.

With that in mind, Woo Bin drove off to the building, where no doubt his father will be waiting, quite impatiently, for him.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm

"What do you mean, I'm getting a bodyguard?" Woo Bin retorted angrily at his father. "I told you, I'm perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much."

"Song Woo Bin!" his father roared. "Be sensible. You will replace me one day as head of the organization. I am only concerned about your safety!"

"Father, I am 25. I'm not a kid anymore! In fact, I'm not even in high school anymore. I can take care of myself!"

"Really, now? If they haven't sent those amateurs after you, you'd probably be dead by now!" argued Woo Hyun.

Woo Bin sighed. Obviously, the old man is being stubborn again. It seems nothing could anymore move him once he's decided, not even his son. Still, Woo Bin tried to reason with him.

"Appa-nim, for what have I been training all my life? To show off to some girls who all want a piece of me just because I'm Song Woo Bin? I can fight. I can use a gun. Surely I can beat anyone who wants to try and eliminate me."

Woo Hyun sighed. "Son, that is not enough. What if it gets worse?"

"But it's wearisome. Just think, a platoon following me around! How can I be even able to breathe?"

"That's why I'm giving you only one. And she should be here by tomorrow after lunch."

Woo Bin was taken aback. "She? Are you implying that you are giving me a _female_ bodyguard? And I thought..."

"Yes, it's a female, and given your history with women I knew I shouldn't have," Woo Hyun smirked. "But this is the best there is. She's a former operative, a sharpshooter, and has three black belts. And like it or not, you will put up with her. End of story. You are dismissed."

Woo Bin sighed. Arguing with his father is like wrestling with the ocean waves. There's no point trying to convince him when he's made up his mind.

"Fine," Woo Bin finally said. "See you later, Appa-nim." And he turned to go.

As soon as his son was out the door, Woo Hyun picked up the phone and punched a number.

"Hello?" the other end said.

"Is it confirmed?" he asks, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, sir. She'll be taking the 8 a.m. flight."

"Good. That will be all."

He put the phone down and pulled out a file. He opened it, read it, and smiled.

Maria Jesusa Bernardo Dema-ala. Ex-INTERPOL Operative and SWAT team member.

"Let's just pray she's as good as they claim," he said, and closed the file.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm

Jun Pyo was laughing out loud. "You? Having a female bodyguard? That's cubed!"

"It's 'cute', Jun Pyo. And you're right," Yi Jeong agreed with a smile. "Who would have thought that tough, macho Song Woo Bin will need to be protected—by a woman, no less? Does your father know that you're more of a danger to her than those assassins?"

They were at the Gu household's drawing room having a few drinks. It was, after all, one of F4's weekly get-togethers, and Ji Hoo is yet to arrive due to an important surgery and will be late by a few minutes.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Woo Bin protested, putting down his drink and glaring at the still-laughing Jun Pyo.

"Sorry, Woo Bin," Jun Pyo said between fits of laughter and now trying to calm down. "It's just that, the whole situation is absorb."

"You mean, absurd," Yi Jeong corrected.

"Whatever," shrugged Jun Pyo and picked up his glass.

"Anyway," Yi Jeong turned to Woo Bin, "Your dad has a point. With your life in constant danger it's only natural he would worry about your safety. And from what I've heard, she seems to be really good. An ex-operative, huh?"

"Who's an ex-operative?" Ji Hoo cut in, entering the room. "Sorry I'm late."

The other three looked at him Yi Jeong spoke first. "Well, our friend Woo Bin here is going to have a female bodyguard to protect him. That's the ex-operative.'

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just how good is this bodyguard-to-be, may I ask? Thanks, Jun Pyo," he said, taking the drink offered by his friend.

"According to my father, aside from being a former operative, she has three black belts and is a sharpshooter," Woo Bin explained.

Yi Jeong let out a whistle. "That good? Well, she should be, or the great Song Woo Hyun wouldn't have hired her."

"But the question is," Jun Pyo added, "Is she pretty? 'Cause if that's the case, she'll need those skills...ouch!" Woo Bin had hit Jun Pyo on the head, and the rest laughed.

"Seriously, though," Ji Hoo said. "It's for your own good, after all. Why not do as your father says?"

Woo Bin can't help feeling a little irritated. Here he was, looking for allies, and here they are siding with his father instead.

"Aw, Woo Bin, don't be mad," Jun Pyo cajoled. "We understand you don't want the trouble, but we also know you need the extra protection, especially now that other organizations you have clashed with in the past want you out of the picture."

"Hey, Jun Pyo, when did you suddenly grow a brain?" Yi Jeong exclaimed in mock astonishment.

"Idiot! I am the great and brilliant Gu Jun Pyo. Of course I am wise," Jun Pyo shot back.

"Right, right," Ji Hoo concluded. "Anyway, Yi Jeong, is Ga Eul's exhibit finally going through next week?"

Yi Jeong smiled proudly at the mention of his fiancee's name. "Yes, of course. You guys have to be there on the opening, or I won't forgive you. Ever." He smiled at Woo Bin meaningfully. "And be sure to bring that bodyguard of yours."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

Chapter 2's finally up! (Thank God)

Thanks for following the story so far. I'll try and update it as soon as I can.

BTW, I just made up Woo Bin's dad's name, as it wasn't mentioned...hope it's okay...

Gomawo!


End file.
